


The Baker's woven Basket

by Sandentwins



Category: Evillious Chronicles, Vocaloid
Genre: Demon of Sin, Gen, Vessel of Sin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 03:48:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10549564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandentwins/pseuds/Sandentwins
Summary: Alfred Biggs is a simple baker living a happy life, with his growing family and his flourishing business.But then, his life started to fall apart, and only a Demon of Sin could help.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally a joke made by the people over on the Evillious Discord chat.
> 
> I hope they can find the Frunch cameo ;)

“Fresh loaves, warm and fresh out of the oven! Come over, gentlemen, have a taste!”

The baker walked down the crowded street, a basket filled with warm bread hanging on his arm. It smelled of hot wheat and roasted sesame seeds, the crispy crust still moist from the steam of the oven despite the heat of the afternoon. Wiping his scarred forehead on a piece of cloth, Alfred kept walking, his voice still loud for all to hear on this busy market day.

“Hot bread, warm buns, a perfect and cheap snack! Let yourself be tempted!”

After a time of calling, a small child came over, her blue hair glistening in the summer heat despite her sunhat.

“Mister Biggs, can I have some bread for my mother? She loves bread that's all warm.”, she asked shyly, holding out a couple coins.

Alfred smiled, taking a nice-looking loaf from his basket and wrapping it in a cloth, so she wouldn't burn her tiny hands on the golden crust.

“Your mother did raise you well. Here you go, my dear.”

“Thank you very much!”, the girl giggled, putting the coins in Alfred's large hand.

“My pleasure.”, the baker replied.

Then, he took a piece of candy from a small pouch around his waist.

“Here, do you want a lolly to go with?”

That brought an even bigger smile to the child's face; and this was why Alfred loved his work so much. Baking food for others to enjoy, sharing his craft with others and making people happy were his main reasons for taking up his father's bakery, in this small Lucifenian town.  
After this cute encounter, Alfred kept walking, and a couple more people came over to have a taste of his homemade bread. A family recipe he was very proud of, passed down in his family since his ancestor Albert Biggs first took on the mantle of baker.  
The day passed quickly, and the crowd on the marketplace soon eased a little. Alfred has sold almost all of today's bread, knowing very well that some people liked their bread cooled down. So he stuck around, walking between the aisles, letting people come to him. And one to come was someone he recognized.

“Good afternoon, mister Biggs. I see you're still busy?”

“As I ought to, miss Vee.”

Flora Vee was a very uptight woman, and the owner of a convenience store in the lower parts of town. For a long time, she owned the only place in town where people could get fresh bread; but with Alfred's father opening a business here, she's found her sales to decrease, for people have been attracted by the homemade and convivial aspects of Alphonse's store. Needless to say, there has always been some rivalry between these two; but Alfred didn't keep up with his father's antics, considering that eccentric woman as a partner in business rather than a rival.

“It must be tiring, to be out all day under this sun.”, Miss Vee remarked, twirling the handle of her umbrella in her gloved fingers. “How do you keep up?”

“Well, I get used to it. I like going out and meeting people. It's part of my job.”

“Your job...”, she nodded, still with that hint of condescension in her tone. “So, how are you doing, these days?”

“Oh, very well, thank you. My wife gave birth a couple weeks ago...a little Annabel, the light of my existence.”

He smiled happily, still not completely over the dawning realization he was a father now. How his baby would seem even smaller, when he held her in his large rough hands! He was already planning for the years to come. He'd raise her the best he could, and love her like he ought to. If he worked even harder, he could put some money aside for her studies, once she was of age. She'd grow into a fine young woman, and he'd be proud of her. Oh, the premises of his life were so exciting! He looked forward to these years to come, always with a smile on his face.

  
While he was lost in his dreamy state, Miss Vee hadn't moved from her inexpressiveness. She was walking alongside him, nervously fidgeting with her umbrella. Soon, they reached one of the more crowded areas of the market, where people were bargaining end-of-day goods.  
Miss Vee then turned to Alfred.

“I realize, I'm starting to get hungry...tell me, good sir, would you be kind enough to spare some bread for me?”

She pulled out a gold coin from her pouch. Alfred opened wide eyes, but nodded.

“R...right away, miss. Here.”

And he pulled out a nice-looking loaf from his basket, one covered with poppy seeds and shredded cheese. A recipe he was proud of.

“Thank you very much, kind sir. I have yet to taste your own baked goods, after all.”

“It's only natural.”

Grinning, Miss Vee took a piece of bread, and ate it slowly. Alfred watched nervously for her reaction; should Flora say she liked it, it could give him some good advertisement. After a time, she raised her head, nodding.

“Well, it is tasty indeed. My congratulations.”

Alfred sighed of relief.

“I am glad you think so, miss.”

“Although...there is some odd taste to it...what is this?”

“Oh, well...it must be the cheese, I guess? It tastes a little funny when you're not used to it...”

Flora set to answer, but suddenly, she started to shake. A moment later, she fell onto her knees, and agitatedly tried to spit out. She looked like she was choking.

“M...miss!? Is everything alright?”, Alfred asked, trying to help her.

She was coughing loudly, looking about to vomit. People started to gather around, wondering what was going out, while Alfred frantically tried to call for help. Then, after a long time of nauseous coughing and shivers, Flora managed to raise her head, and looked at Alfred dead in the eyes.

“You...poisoner!!”

All around, a gasp of shock rose from the crowd. Alfred shook his head, looking at her, at the bread, at everyone.

“I...I don't know what she's talking about! I didn't poison it, I swear!”

“You murderer! You tried to poison me, so you could take over my business!”

“This isn't…!”

But all around, people started to slowly take Flora Vee's side.

“Now that she says so, it's true he always puts strange ingredients in his bread...”

“And his father had a rivalry with her...”

“With his newborn around, he could use some money indeed!”

“Please...believe me! I didn't poison her!”

But it was too late for him. And behind her shocked, disgusted face, Flora Vee's malicious grin was enough to prove so.

~~~~~

The verdict fell against Alfred.  
While Flora was still alive, she had claimed it to be an assassination attempt. Alfred was imprisoned, and set to be executed. To avoid this fate, he had the option of paying the price of his deeds; but the amount Miss Vee wanted from him was so large, he could never reach it without having to close down his bakery. But Annelise, his wife, managed to take a loan in Alfred's name to make bail for him. He was freed, but was facing bankruptcy and failure.  
Everything Alfred had worked to realize would collapse. His dreams of a successful business, of a happy family, of sending Annabel to a prestigious college in Elphegort were now impossible to achieve. He even had to sell their house right upstairs of the bakery. Failure and dishonor were looming at his face, and the poor man couldn't do anything to change it.  
The last day before the loansharks from the bank would come here and seize the place, Alfred decided to bake some bread with what few flour he had left. Either he could give his family a last meal, either he could earn some money for them to move to another town, but not both. He was crying all the while, as he put utmost care into his baking.  
But as he loaded them in the oven, he heard a voice.

“Really sad, isn't it?”

He raised his head, startled.

“Wh...who said that?”, he asked, scared. “Annelise, is that you?”

But the voice who just spoke sounded nothing like his wife's. As Alfred was questioning his sanity, it came back.

“Don't be afraid, mortal. I don't mean any harm.”

Suddenly, the woven basket resting on the counter started to glow a faint brown light. Alfred took it hesitantly, wondering what was going on; and the voice became even clearer.

“I see clearly inside your mind. I see what you're worried about.”

“Y...you do? But...who are you?”

That's when he saw something appear in front of him. A vaguely humanoid silhouette, wearing scarlet robes, and with a head of bread.

“I am someone extremely powerful. And I saw the good in your heart.”

The creature came closer, but it didn't seem to be walking. It was floating, its robes wavering in an absent wind.

“The woman who did this to you. She was lying; she poisoned herself with a harmless susbstance before consuming your bread.”

“Is that so…?”, Alfred gasped, shocked. “But why?”

“She wanted to get you out of town, so her own bread business could flourish. But it would be unfair to let it happen, yes; you deserve much more than the fate she condemned you to.”

“I...I don't see what you mean.”

“Believe me when I say I want good, Alfred. Trust me, I have no ill intentions. I can help you get out of the mud.”

Alfred tilted his head, a brow raised.

“What are you talking about? And...and why would I accept your shady offer?”

“I can make people desire your breaded art, want it like a thirsty body wants water. I can make your bread the most delicious in the country. You'll become rich, and famous across all of Lucifenia. Until you decide you don't need it anymore, that is.”

The creature scooted closer, its voice now lower, almost charming.

“You have nothing to lose, do you? You have a wife and a baby, and it would be unfair to condemn them to the poverty life you're headed to.”

Alfred started to think. He didn't want his loved ones to suffer, and his family business to crumble apart. That creature didn't seem like it wanted ill, anyway…

“...alright. What should I do?”

The creature chuckled in a low voice. Then, it took a piece of the bread that was its head, and handed it to the confused baker.

“Eat it, and the deal is sealed.”

He took it with great hesitation, considered it. It didn't look poisoned or stale, and was still soft. He thought about it for a second, before eating it. It didn't taste bad…

“Perfect. Now all you have to do is to put your bread in this wicker basket and go sell it as usual. I will care for the rest.”

Without further ado, the creature disappeared in a vaporous trail of steam. Alfred stayed there for a moment, contemplating what had just happened, before the smell of cooked bread brought him back to reality. He took the fresh loaves out of the stone oven, set them to cool while getting ready, then loaded them in the basket. A nice, large wicker basket, woven by his Annelise when they've just taken up Alphonse's business.  
He remembered these happy days, soon after they got settled in the familial bakery. Annelise and he had worked very hard to put everything together; and when she announced her pregnancy, he did his best to carry on her tasks as well, so she wouldn't have to work too hard. In the evenings, she would sit by the fire, weaving and knitting with a smile, yet refusing to tell him what it was. It was a surprise, she said, and surprises needed time. In the light and warmth of the hearth, she would hum some song while working, weaving wicker threads together with patience and skill. Sometimes he'd sit by her, watching her silently, fascinated by her craft; she'd then suddenly feel the baby move, and invite him to feel it, which he always did eagerly. And now, his woven basket was a reminder of these moments, of this intimacy he shared with his family. That's why he held onto it so much.  
As he was loading the bread to sell, Annelise came from the back store, and gently embraced him. He stopped his deed, and returned the gesture, his head laying on her shoulder.

“What will we do, if no one wants to buy our bread anymore?”, she asked, her voice tainted with worry.

“Trust me...I'll do my best as usual.”

He smiled, trying to reassure her, and held her hands.

“The gods wouldn't let honest people like us suffer such a fate, would they?”

Annelise smiled, albeit sadly.

“I'm sure they wouldn't...but please be careful out there, my love.”

“I promise.”

She tied his belt around his waist, and kissed his lips tenderly. Then Alfred went out, into the world.  
He sighed, taking his usual route to the marketplace. He didn't had the heart to, but had no choice either. So he breathed in, and started shouting as usual.

“Fresh bread, warm loaves, straight from the oven!”

But people took no notice of him. Convinced he was a poisoner, a scam artist, they all stayed away. Of course this was a bad idea, Alfred told himself. But somehow, he kept on, shouting like many other merchants on the market.  
After a while however, he felt eyes laid on him. He turned around, and was the little blue-haired girl, with her fairy face and small voice.

“Can I help you, little one?”, Alfred asked.

The girl kept staring at him.

“I don't think you'd make people sick.”

Alfred chuckled a little.

“It's not my intention. I love baking bread, and I want to give people good food. I'd never make them sick.”

“I know. Mother says your bread is bad, but I know it's not true. She always loved it, and I love it too. I like to eat a toast with butter when I'm feeling bad, and it always makes me feel happy.”

For the first time today, Alfred managed to smile.

“How I wish more people were like you, little one.”

He pulled a small bread bun from his basket. It had chocolate inside, making a nice pastry in the style of his usual experiments.

“Here. It's on me.”

The fairy girl opened wide eyes.

“Really?”

“Yeah. I'll have to shut down my bakery, so you might as well have one of the last sweets I'll get to bake.”

The child smiled, and happily bit into the treat.  
Then her eyes lit up.

“It's so good!”

And she swallowed the rest without a rest, almost in one go. Surprised, Alfred watched her lick her fingers, before looking at him and pulling a couple silver coins out of her pouch.

“Please, mister baker, give me another one!”

Alfred raised his eyebrows in confusion, but handed her another chocolate bun anyway. The child barely had time to pay for it before she ate it entirely, her cheeks covered in chocolate cream.

“Careful...you don't want to choke on it.”

He's seen people eat his food pretty fast right after buying it, or having exclamations of happiness from the taste alone; but this was something new. It looked at if the child had gone days without eating, seeing how she was biting into the poor bun. She barely had tide to wipe her messy mouth with her handkerchief, she was already gone, running off somewhere, leaving Alfred with his questions. But he didn't do ten steps down the road, that a group of children were there.  
And they were hungry for warm bread too.  
Alfred didn't find anything suspicious in it, thinking it must have been some mouth-to-ear luck. He gave them all what they wanted, as much as their small change could afford. Soon, the small crowd attracted more people, especially curious grown-ups coming to investigate. And as they came to Alfred's level, their initial distrust of the man turned to something...else.

“Now that I think about it, I could use some bread for tonight's supper.”

“And it's been a while since I've had sesame toast...I'll take one loaf, please.”

“Mother, can we make Lucifenian toast for dessert?”

“Of course, darling. Please, kind sir, would you give me for three silver coins of your freshest bread?”

In no time, Alfred got overwhelmed with people eager to buy his baked goods. He gave everyone what they wanted, but soon came to the conclusion that there wouldn't be enough for everyone. To that, they replied by offering even more money, for the last loaves of this bread they somewhy started to crave so much. The baker even saw the gleam of gold coins in some hands; while he was honest, he was also in need for money, and couldn't refuse their offers. In less than an hour, Alfred had sold all of today's bread, and his pouch was filled with coins; yet people wanted more.

“I'm sorry...I'm closing my business, I can't make more!”

“But why!?”

“How will we able to do without your delicious bread?

“How will be able to do without you?”

Alfred started to think. He's earned enough money to bring his family over to the nearby town, where they could find work...but now people were wanting him to stay. As if stung by some odd fly, they all wanted of his goods now, and wanted him to come back into the baking business.  
For one second, Alfred considered it. Whatever the bread demon had done...it had worked, right? People's suspicions were erasing slowly, and now they all craved his work. It was his role to give them what he wanted, right?

“Don't worry.”, he said after a time. “I'll come back tomorrow, with even more bread for you all to enjoy.”

These words were followed by cheers, as he took his empty basket under his arm, and headed back to the bakery.  
Annelise was there, cradling their month-old baby in her arms and nursing her. When Alfred arrived, she looked up, her eyes filled with worry meeting her husband's smile. Without a word, he put his pouch on the table, showing all the silver and gold coins inside. Annelise opened wide eyes, to which he replied by a smile. Gently, he embraced her, kissing her cheek.

“I told you we would make it.”

“But...how? You were barely gone for an hour, and now...”

“Sometimes...the gods just feel like being benevolent.”

He smiled wide, and kissed her lips, before gently kissing Annabel's forehead.

“We'll manage, together.”

“The loaners are coming tomorrow, dear. They're seizing everything. We still need to leave...”

“Leave? Why for? You don't know what people are ready to pay for a loaf of bread.”

He took the pouch, emptied it on the table, and counted the coins. The metallic noises startled Annabel, who started to cry. Annelise cradled her, gently patting her head, as Alfred was putting money into neat piles. His counting done, he took a small stack of silver coins, and his bread basket.

“I'll head to the mill and buy some flour. The rest should be enough to pay back part of the debt. We'll ask for some more time, even just a week. By the end of it, we'll have saved our business.”

He kissed his wife and child, and headed out into the street, clutching the basket against his chest. He smiled, and muttered to it as he headed to the mill.

“I don't know what you did, but I'm grateful you did it.”

~~~~~

A month had passed, and Alfred's business was flourishing.  
People from all over the area would come to him, and try his bread about which many rumors were spreading. The bakery was never empty, and when he'd go out for his afternoon tournée, he'd always be swarmed with customers who'd empty his basket of goods in no time and fill his coin pouch at an extraordinary speed. And with the various commands coming from all around Lucifenia, there wasn't a day where Alfred didn't have work on his hands.  
His marriage was holding on, even though both Alfred and Annelise were very busy. Early in the morning, he'd wake up and start preparing all kinds of loaves, buns and sticks in the quiet silence of the night, before the apprentices he had to hire would come and help with baking and cleaning the shop before opening. Annelise would take orders and ship them, buy supplies and cook candies for Alfred to give to children. Their baby was in the care of a nurse, and each day she was growing some more. They still lived in the small apartment upstairs of the familial bakery, but now they could afford respectable comfort and enough food to put on their table. They weren't rich by any means, but their debts have been paid and they were away from need.  
That morning, Alfred had just cleaned the countertops and taken the first loaves out of the oven, when the bell of the front door tinked. Wiping his floury hands on his apron, he came to the counter, and saw the blue-haired child.

“Good morning, Lapis. Let me guess, a loaf of poppy bread and two chocolate buns, isn't it?”

She nodded happily, putting some coins on the counter. Alfred took a couple chocolate buns he put into a piece of cloth, handing it to Lapis. She looked at them hungrily, resisting the temptation to eat both, including the one she promised to her brother.

“Here you go. Wait here a moment, I'll see if we have poppy bread cooking, alright?”

“Alright!”, Lapis said, blowing on one of the warm buns to eat it.

Alfred headed at the back of the shop, where his apprentices were taking a batch of bread out of the oven, putting them on a table to cool. He waited for a moment, to not burn his fingers, and took a crispy loaf of poppy bread, bringing it back to the front.

“Here you go, dear. Watch out, it's a bit...”

As he laid his eyes on the small child, his happy smile vanished.  
Lapis was curled on the ground, breathing heavily. Her hand had dropped the chocolate bun, which was only half-eaten. She was shaking, her skin horribly pale.  
Alfred dropped his loaf, and rushed to her. He checked for a pulse, for signs of consciousness. Lapis was alive, but she was in a bad state.

“Lapis? Please, Lapis, answer me!”

She opened weak, tired eyes, still breathing in pants.

“I...hurt...”

“Where does it hurt? Please, tell me! I...I'll call for help, okay?”

He hurriedly called his apprentices, but no reply came. In a hurry, he headed to the back, only to saw his help in the same state as the child. The half-eaten buns on the ground were enough to show what their condition was caused by.

“No...no, not again, no!!”

Alfred was in a state of panic. He rushed outside, called for help, only to see the people in the street had also collapsed in shivers. He started to shout, to ask what was going on, but no one replied.  
No one save for it.

“Well, well, well...someone did make quite an impression, it seems.”

He turned around, and saw the bread-head. No one but him was seemingly able to see it.

“What did you do to them!? Why!?”

“I didn't do anything, Alfred. Contrary to someone, I'm not the culprit here.”

It extended a wavering, crusty hand, showing the curled up bodies laying around them.

“All these people were your regular customers. They bought your bread for every meal, every day. They couldn't help it, for you asked me to make them crave it so much.”

“What are you saying?”, Alfred replied angrily. “I didn't! I never asked you to do this!”

“Is that so?”

The creature hovered towards him in a cloud of red, and a hand suddenly grasped Alfred's chin.

“I said I would make people desire your bread like nothing else. I said I'd make you rich and famous, until you don't need it anymore. Yet you never told me when to stop, so I never stopped.”

It let go, and Alfred fell on his knees.

“You could have stopped the spell and saved everyone from being intoxicated with that bread, like they'd be with any drug. But you didn't.”

Alfred looked up with pain, his breath shaking.

“No...it can't be! It can't be true, I never wanted this, no!”

“You brought it upon yourself.”

The helpless baker looked at his hands, as if they were stained with criminal blood. He was shaking, his heart racing. And soon, he started to cry.

“Demon of Gluten!”, he sobbed. “Please, make everything cease! I don't want this, I don't want people to suffer!”

“Oh, so now you're thinking of the consequences for once! I thought you didn't have the brains to!”

“I'm sorry! I'll do anything, but please! Don't make me go through this again!”

On these words, the Demon of Gluten chuckled, in a maniacal way that sent shivers down Alfred's spine.

“Very well, then...”

It snapped its crusty fingers, and a weight lifted off the air. Slowly, people started to stand back up, coughing out and wheezing. The Demon of Gluten chuckled again, its bread face too close to Alfred's.

“Everything comes for a price, my dear.”

Alfred held his stare.

“I'm ready to pay.”

A moment later, the Demon vanished in a cloud of steam.  
Aldred rushed back inside, and saw Lapis coughing and spitting out the piece of bun she ate, but alright. He helped her stand up, as Annelise was climbing downstairs in a hurry.

“Darling, what's happening? Why is everyone…?”

“It's okay, I got this.”, he said, Lapis holding onto him. “Watch over her, I need to make sure everyone's alright...”

Annelise took Lapis's hands, still in shock, and Alfred rushed outside. He was relieved to see his customers standing back up, with difficulty but standing alright.

“What happened? What was that?”

“Why did I feel all weird? All I did was eating a piece of bread...”

“My Sickle! Do you think…?”

“Yes! He's a poisoner indeed!”

All stares turned to him, and Alfred suddenly felt targeted again. Everyone's eyes were around him, judging him coldly, and clearly remembering what happened.

“This bread...”

“What drug did you put in it, poisoner?”

“I...I didn't! I swear!”

“Enough! You're coming with us, you murderer!”

Hands seized Alfred's arms, as he tried to get away. But they were to strong, and he was surrounded from everywhere. He heard his wife screaming, and panic all around him, and soon his own voice added in to the manic and frantic screaming around him.

~~~~~

“Alfred Biggs, you're charged with voluntary harm to the health and well-being of over two thousand inhabitants of Alystown, by lacing your baked goods with illegal drugs and spreading them to the entire northern region of Lucifenia, including children, elders and pregnant women. You're charged with enriching yourself at the expense of working-class customers by selling said laced bread to rates higher than the regulated price fixed by the guild of bakers. You're charged with unscrupulous business practices, which have been reported to us by Flora Vee, your business partner. It isn't the first time you've been brought to this tribunal for similar motives, either.”

The judge raised his eyes from the paper.

“What do you have to say in your defense?”

But the shaken, distraught Alfred couldn't reply. Nothing, save for a single mumble.

“It wasn't me….it was...that demon...”

“Mister Biggs, cease your delusions at once! This man is insane, and he should be executed!”

The judge nodded.

“The verdict is clear, then. Alfred Biggs, you are sentenced to death for attempted mass homicide.”

The mallet struck, and Alfred started to cry.

~~~~~

The wind was blowing, but Alfred's hair wasn't wavering. The back of his head has been shaved off, leaving his neck exposed to the chilling wind as he walked forward, his head looking down, arms tied behind his back.  
Around, people were watching. The whole town, possibly. Some were chatting, some were crying. Among there, a woman's loud cries were piercing the air, resonating into Alfred's ears. He did his best to ignore them, but his tears showed he couldn't.  
He took place on the device, breathing calmly. He didn't want it to fail and condemn himself to suffer more than what he's already been condemned to. His eyes couldn't close, as he scoured the crowd a last time.  
He saw among people, a glimpse of blue hair. A small child, looking at him with tears in her eyes. Alfred tried to smile, to reassure her, but this was pointless. He kept looking down, letting his tears fall and moisten the wooden planks of the stage.  
He heard footsteps approach. A voice, telling him it was time. He tried to nod, but his head was blocked by the wooden collar they locked in place.  
Alfred looked up a last time, and his eyes met Annelise's. She was crying, her beautiful blue eyes wet with tears. He didn't know what to do; should he smile? Cry with her? Tell something? His throat was dry, unable to talk. He was petrified with fear, but trying his hardest not to show it.  
He managed to smile, genuinely. A smile she loved, for it was always followed with good news or lovely words. But his tears kept falling, despite his pathetic attempt at reassuring. His head was then pushed downwards, eyes locked onto the ground. He closed them, tried to think about nothing, to ignore the voices and sounds all around him.  
Especially the sound of the falling blade.


End file.
